Take It All Away
by MsShizukaChan
Summary: Everything she had ever loved was taken from her and when he came to take her, she was ready to go. "You have my compassion because no one else will give it to you. I'm sorry you're such a sad person." No fluff.


_**A/N: Hello there! If you go to my profile you'll see I have no stories. I used to have over twenty, but I had written them all in middle school and let's just say I wasn't the best writer. I haven't written anything in a really long time, two years actually, so please go easy on me. This one-shot is just to help me get into the swing of things again. This isn't a fluffy one-shot, if you're looking for one, you'll find no fluff here!**_

_**A special thanks to the guest reviewer who helped me correct some things in here!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto unfortunately.**_

_Italics - Flashback_

**Take It All Away**

It was all over, she could feel it. The cold air of death brushing against her as if caressing a lover. The pink haired woman panted, desperately trying to get air, and fell against a tree. The tears she had held in finally fell to the ground as she held her face in her hands and slid down. They were all dead and she would be too.

"Do you give up?" A deep voice rang through the forest.

"You put up a good chase, but you die here." They lost the war for humanity.

"Now, where are you hiding? I know you're here. I can feel your chakra. My, your reserves are quite low." Sakura heard his feet hit the ground nearby with a soft thud. She felt sick. Everyone she cared for died on the battle field and here she was, the coward, the last one alive. She should have died with them.

"You must be exhausted." The man said with a chuckle. Sakura held in a sob as she heard him destroy a nearby tree.

"_Run Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted as he landed a kick in the face of a Zetsu. Five more came up from the ground._

"_No Naruto! Let me help you!" She pumped chakra into her legs and pushed forward, punching the ground. Naruto jumped back in time, while the Zetsu's caved in with the rubble. Their screams drowned out with the sound of nearby explosions. Naruto dropped down beside Sakura grinning._

"_Aw come on! You didn't have to do that, I could have handled it." He draped an arm over shoulders._

"_We're comrades; friends. I'll always be there when you need me Naruto-kun." Sakura flashed him a smile and then both rushed off to help their other teammates._

"Cherry blossom? Where have you gone off to?" The man destroyed another nearby tree. He was playing with her, she knew it, the both did. Of course he knew where she was, but that wasn't going to stop him from having a little fun with her.

Sakura could remember the way they all fell lifelessly to the ground. No matter how hard she tried, by the time she got to one of her friends they were either already dead or too far gone. The look on everyone's faces when _those two_ fell. Their last hope of redemption for humanity. Their redemption was gone, she was the last one, but she knew she couldn't do it. She didn't have infinite chakra reserves, or amazing stamina. She wasn't born with special abilities, but she could hold her own. The problem? She was tired and out of energy. What will she had to live, had been crushed when her three pillars fell.

"I can feel your time running out cherry blossom." The man chuckled.

_Sakura looked around frantically, sobbing. Bodies littered the ground among the debris. Bodies of her comrades. _

"_Sakura…" A weak voice called out to her. She knew that voice and she soon spotted him._

"_Kakashi-sensei! No!" She ran towards the man. A gaping hole was in his chest and he coughed up blood. Sakura cried harder._

"_You'll be okay, you're fine." She put her hands against his chest. He grabbed her wrists._

"_No, my time is up." Kakashi coughed again and gave her a smile._

"_I'm so proud of you. You've come a long way and I'm sorry I wasn't the best sensei I could have been towards you…" Sakura held him close to her as he coughed up more blood._

"_Kakashi-sensei you were a brilliant sensei! Please, don't speak. Save your strength. We have a war to fight." She said in a broken voice as her tears splashed onto his cheeks. _

"_I'm happy Sakura-chan." She gave him a questioning look._

"_I'm happy that I was able to live long enough to call us equals." His eyes started closing and Sakura screamed for him to stay awake. He could see her lips moving and tears streaming down her face, but he smiled. He loved the other two, but she was the daughter he never had._

"_Take care of those two…Sakura-chan…" Sakura felt something break inside her as Kakashi closed his eyes._

"Tick tock, tick tock!" Another crash was heard behind her and she stood up. Her eyes focused on the ground.

_Sakura watched as Sasuke hit the ground. The color drained from her face and she could have sworn her heart stopped. As she ran towards him, it felt to her as if she wasn't fast enough. The academy prepared you to be a shinobi at an early age. It taught you what you were supposed to do in dire situations, the missions you would receive, what was expected of you, and THE mission. They sugar coated nothing. They made sure you realized there was that one mission you wouldn't return from. It could never prepare someone for this._

"_Sasuke-kun!" She screamed for him. It could never prepare you for your comrade's death. He clutched his bleeding side and gasped for breath when she collapsed beside him._

"_Sasuke, let me heal you!" Sasuke glared at her._

"_Go help Naruto. Use what's left of your chakra and help him win this." Sakura's eyes widened._

"_B-but you'll die from blood loss! Sasuke-kun, I love you…" She leaned forward to kiss him and to her surprise, he leaned in and closed the distance between them. Sakura held him close, holding him as if he was the only thing keeping her alive. When he pulled away from her, he wiped her tears with his hand, staying silent._

"_I wish…things were different. Why is this happening? Everyone is dead Sasuke-kun." They both looked at the battle field. Almost as if in slow motion, they watched as their allies fell. They were losing and they couldn't do anything about it. Sakura looked up as Naruto tried to hold his own against Kabuto, Madara, and Obito. It was an unfair battle and if it kept on, he would die soon. His eyes shifting over to his two friends now and then making sure they were okay. Sakura turned back around to Sasuke who was pale from losing too much blood._

_They watched as people around them fell in their own battles. So many were dying. They had an entire army, thousands of men, and they were losing. _

"_I'm going to heal you and there's nothing you can do to stop me." She pinned him down with a look that meant she wasn't taking no for an answer. He sighed and looked away._

"_Hn." She said nothing as her hands glowed green. Her brows furrowed together in frustration as she realized the wound wasn't healing. Her hands started shaking. He was losing too much blood. She tried putting even more chakra into her hands to try to speed up the process, but Sasuke grabbed her hands and pushed them away. He knew._

"_Your wound isn't healing…it's not healing. Sasuke, what happened?" Sakura felt useless. She trained under the Legendary Tsunade and all that training couldn't help her now. Her summoning jutsu wore out long ago from chakra exhaustion. She didn't have enough to keep it going anymore._

"_It's Kabuto's doing." He said quietly. She laid him down, stroking his face. She looked more into the wound, using her chakra to do an analysis. She realized Kabuto had used a different form of his chakra scalpels. When hit with them, you were not able to heal the wound. _

"_You'll be okay." They both knew she was lying. Sakura watched as the man she loved died in her arms._

"_I love you Sasuke." He reached up and touched her cheek._

"_I love you too…even if you're still annoying." And for the first time she watched him give her a genuine smile. She held his hand to her face and she watched him close those beautiful eyes of his. _

_When she held Kakashi and watched him take his last breath, something broke. As she watched Sasuke take his, she knew she was lost._

Sakura looked up at the cloudless, darkening sky. Smoke could be seen in the distance. She knew what that field held; carnage of her teammates and the rubble of their once prominent village. The structure of the five nations was in shambles. The kage died in battle and their men were being lined up and killed.

The thought of everyone dying made her realize she didn't want to surrender. She'd fight one last time, even if she knew she would die.

They were important to her and they took all of it away.

_She held Sasuke one last time and looked up at Naruto. Sasuke told her to help, and she'd help. Not because it was his dying wish, but also because she loved her loudmouthed teammate. She held up a fist._

"_Let's do this together Naruto!" She jumped beside him, staring down the three men._

"_Trying to steal my thunder again Sakura-chan?" He was running out of chakra even though he was tapping into the nine tails' reserves. Sakura smiled and turned her head to look at him._

"_Watch my back." She jumped forward at Kabuto, kunai in hand. _

"_Careful little girl, this is a battle for grownups." He blocked her kunai with one of his own. He was too distracted talking to realize she already made a shadow clone. She dodged a kick as her clone kicked his back. She reveled in pleasure when she heard his spine crack. _

"_Exactly, which is why you should go sit down Kabuto-chan!" She punched him in the face and he was sent flying across the field. She didn't see Madara stab Naruto through the chest with his katana, but she'll never forget the sound his body made when it hit the ground. It echoed through her head. Their last hope had fallen._

When she approached the clearing Madara spun around, a grin on his face.

"Ah, Sakura! There you are, I was so worried you had gotten away. Then I wouldn't have been able to kill you fast enough!" He unsheathed his katana. The very one that struck down her Naruto-kun. She said nothing as she put on her gloves, the wind making her hair sway. She looked up with determination. She wouldn't end it, but she would try.

He was quick to strike, but she saw it coming and dodged his kick. She back flipped onto the side of a tree, holding on with chakra. He came at her again with incredible speed and she jumped off of the tree, her fist poised in front of her. He ducked and punched her in the gut. Sakura almost thought she saw stars, but she held her own and grabbed his wrist, making it snap as it broke. He yanked his arm away with a scowl on his face.

"I'm going to kill you sooner than I thought. You're proving to be a little hindrance. Let's dance." She smirked at him.

"Okay. We'll dance in hell." Madara did a roundhouse kick into her back and she fell.

"_Naruto!" She felt rage inside of her. A rage none like any other, and she appeared beside Naruto._

"_You're leaving me too…" He grasped her hand._

"_I know what you're going to do Sakura-chan and don't even think about it. Don't heal me. Save your strength. You barely have enough chakra to heal a scar. I saw you use that clone and I'm guessing that used up almost all of what you had left." She shook her head._

"_Why do you all do that?! I'm not some damsel in distress! I can heal you! Let me heal you!" Naruto smiled and laid on the ground, looking up._

"_Sakura-chan, I saw you and Sasuke kiss. Let me just say, teme picked a lousy time to show you how he felt." She didn't laugh at his joke. She saw nothing funny in this situation, but somehow Naruto was always smiling. Even after he had lost Hinata a few hours earlier, he moved on. _

"_She wouldn't want me to cry." He had said as the tears hit the ground. _

"_I can be with them now Sakura-chan. All of them." Sakura kissed his forehead._

"_I've held Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun, and now I'm holding you. They died in my arms and now you're about to as well. Who will hold me when I die?" She whispered the last part. He touched her cheek like Kakashi did, like Sasuke._

"_We all will. We'll be with you, because that's what comrades do. They're always there for each other." His hand was going limp and Sakura knew what was coming._

"_No, Naruto you're all I have left. Please, please stay with me." She begged, but knew all the begging in the world wouldn't have made a difference._

"_We'll be there Sakura-chan." He closed his eyes and she let out a scream before fleeing from it all._

Sakura looked up at the sky. The beautiful hues of red, pink, and orange mixed together. She was done fighting; she was ready to do this.

"So this is what they saw…" She smiled and closed her eyes. She felt Madara stand beside her.

"It's been fun, but I have a world to rule kunoichi, one that won't include you in it." She shook her head and looked up at him.

"You're a very sorry man. No one to care for and no one to care for you." He let out a laugh.

"I don't need anyone, I have power. Besides, I'm not the sad one. I'm the one who will continue to live on." He raised his katana above his head.

"It doesn't matter. At least I had a happy life filled with those who loved me and those whom I loved back. You have my compassion Madara because no one else will give it to you anymore. I'm sorry you're such a sad person." He felt anger over take him as she closed her eyes and smiled. He brought down the sword and stabbed her in the heart. He watched her open her eyes.

"You all…came…" She was looking behind him and then she gasped and closed her eyes. She didn't die with a smile, but she died looking content.

"Goodbye kunoichi." He walked away feeling _almost_ regretful.

"_You have my compassion Madara because no one else will give it to you." _He couldn't even bring himself to scoff at her words as they rang through his head. He remembered someone caring for him a long time ago; his little brother. She may have thought no one loved him, but he had been loved back and appreciated may have taken everything away from just about anyone in his lifetime, but he had nothing to lose. No, he lost his precious person a long time ago, but life still moved on as it would continue to do so_._

When he made it back to the battlefield, he saw people were already being lined up. The weak would be killed and the strong would be put to work where ever the leaders saw fit. Smoke and debris littered the field, along with bodies from both sides of the war. After years of hard work and almost losing to the nine-tailed brat, they won. There was nothing left to conquer.

Madara Uchiha felt nothing; he felt_empty_ because he had it all.

_**A/N: I hope you all liked it! Please review and no flames. I will, however, accept constructive criticism.**_

_**A few more things, I've had a few people ask me if this is complete. Yes, this story IS complete. I know its know a happy ending, and that's the way I wanted it to be! Also, there a poll opened up on my profile. I'm kinda at a loss on what couple to write about next. It will most likely be a one-shot, but if you want it to be a multi-chapter story, please message me.**_

_**I will try to update at a consistent pace, but I'm a really busy person and I apologize for that.**_

_**Until next time, **_

_**Shizuka**_


End file.
